


Man out of time

by CindyRyan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Missing scene for first Avengers movie. Fury fills Steve in on Peggy.





	Man out of time

Title: Man out of time  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: Missing scene

Nick Fury found Steve Rogers in the Helicarrier's small mess hall. The WWII hero was seated by himself at a table by the floor to ceiling windows on the far left side of the room. A plate sat in front of Steve but even from where Nick was he could tell the sandwich was untouched.

"Steve."Nick greeted as he reached the table.

"Sir."Rogers replied starting to rise to his feet.

"At ease."Fury said as he motioned for Captain America to sit back down. "You not hungry? I can have something else brought if it's not to your liking."

"It's fine."Steve said looking down at the sandwich. "Guess I got lost in thought. Just so much to take in; so much has changed."

"I can't imagine how overwhelming this is."Fury commented with a shake of his head. "S.H.I.E.L.D will provide whatever you need to acclimate."

"Appreciate it."Steve acknowledged quietly.

Nick placed the small computer tablet he'd been carrying on the table and slid it towards Steve. The blond man stopped the device's slide and glanced curiously at Fury.

"What's this?"Steve inquired.

"A few years ago S.H.I.E.L.D started an archive project."Fury explained as he scooted his chair around to Steve's side. "In that process some pictures from the SSR days were discovered. Most are from the Los Angeles bureau in the early fifties. "

Fury took the tablet from Steve and turned it on. He clicked on the correct icon and tapped it with his finger. Automatically a slideshow of pictures began to scroll past. They were on slow speed so the viewer would have time to look at them. Majority of them were black and white.

****

"Peggy."Steve whispered as he saw the first picture.

The picture was of Peggy Carter standing by a desk in the main area of the SSR squad room.

"The work she did in L.A was incredible."Fury continued as the pictures slid by. "She saved a lot of lives. Some case files we're still just now uncovering and finding out about."

Peggy's voice was the last thing Steve heard as the plane went down so many years ago. Seeing her smiling face in the SSR photos tugged at Steve's heart. When he knew her Peggy had been the bravest most beautiful woman he'd ever met. As he looked through the pictures Steve could tell that didn't change. She had stayed true to who she was.

"Peggy was one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D."Fury explained. "Made us what we are today."

Steve smiled it made sense that an agency that Peggy had founded would still be around to help protect the world. She had tried so hard that day to come up with solutions to save him. In the end there had been only one choice. That last conversation was burned in his memory. One he cherished despite the what if's that lingered with it.

_"I'm going to need a raincheck on that dance.'_

_'Alright. A week next Saturday at the Stork club.'_

_'You got it.'_

_'Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?'_

_"You know I still don't know how to dance.'_

_"I'll show you how. Just be there.'_

_'We'll have the band play something slow.'_

Steve had to clear his throat to get rid of the lump in his throat. He appreciated why Fury was showing him the pictures. Letting him adjust to the lost years by showing him what had become of a remarkable woman. To a friend.

"I'm glad she had a good life."Steve stated as he set the device on the table.

"She's still alive."Fury said with a chuckle. "Living in New York City last I heard. But yes she's lived an incredible life married had a couple children and and made the world a better place along the way."

"I'd like to see her when this is over."Steve commented his gaze tracking back to a picture that had scrolled onto the screen. "I have a promise to keep."

"I'll see what I can arrange. "Fury responded as he stood. "Keep the tablet. If you touch the image it'll pause and a side bar of information will appear telling you who's in the picture and where it is."

"Thank you."Steve acknowledged.

Fury nodded and left. Steve settled back in the chair and picked up the device. He was still amazed at the technology. Steve paged through the rest of the pictures losing himself in the past that wasn't his but was closer to a time he knew. An era that wasn't strange and alien. One of the pictures caused Steve to pause the screen. The black and white image was of Peggy standing next to a dark haired man in a suit. The man was leaning on a crutch. Both were smiling and Steve saw wedding rings on their hands. The text by the picture read:

_Agent Margaret Carter-Sousa and her husband Chief Daniel Sousa standing by his office in the new larger SSR Los Angeles bureau, December 12, 1949._

Steve stared at the image for a long moment. Peggy had built a life without him. She'd made a difference and helped people. He'd expect no less from Peggy Carter. Steve wished he could've seen it; could've worked along side her. That wasn't meant to be.

"I don't know how I'm going to find my place here."Steve said to the black and white image. "Everything's changed; it's so different. But I'm going to do what I've always done. Protect those who need it, save who we can and change things for the better."

Steve set the device back on the table. He finished his meal picked up the tablet and his dishes. He took the dishes to the counter and left them in the dirty dish spot. Steve left the mess hall feeling a bit better about things. He still felt like he had one foot in the past, but at least now he had a better perspective of where he was going and what his future held.

end


End file.
